Summary / Abstract This is an application for funding to upgrade an existing 9.4 Tesla magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) system that has been in constant use for 14 years at Vanderbilt University for studies of non-human primates and larger rodents. The upgrade (a replacement console, including main computer, spectrometer and RF modules, RF and gradient amplifiers but not the magnet or gradient coils) is required (a) because after 14 years the spectrometer and electronics are no longer state-of-the-art and their performance limits ongoing research projects but also (b) the manufacturer (Agilent) is no longer (since October 2013) in the business of NMR or MRI, and will not provide upgrades, maintain hardware or support the system after 2020. The upgrade will ensure the continuing productivity of this important resource, and at the same time provide enhanced capabilities. This device will be used by at least 14 established investigators, all of whom are already experienced users of the 9.4T scanner, in a variety of research applications and training programs currently supported by 19 major grants. These research projects fall into 4 main categories: (1) MRI physics, the development of novel imaging biomarkers at high field, and of a greater understanding of the nature of the information provided, along with applications in small animals: (2) Cancer, and the development and applications of MRI and MRS for the study of tumor biology in animal models, including the development of more sensitive ways to assess novel treatments and treatment response: (3) Neuroscience, and the application of structural and functional MRI to studies of the architecture and functional organization of the brain and spine in non-human primates, as well as the action of novel pharmaceuticals: (4) Other applications including metabolic and infectious disorders, and the applications of advanced MR methods to studies of physiology and biochemistry in vivo. The projects of the 7 Major Users would require approximately 73% use of the instrument (1760 hours/yr) , the 7 Minor Users would require about 10% of the time, and the remaining time available would be available for exploratory research and new directions. Each of the projects will benefit from the advantages of imaging at 9.4T, including high signal to noise ratio (SNR), high spatial resolution, high spectral dispersion for CEST and MRS, and high sensitivity for detecting changes caused by specific contrast mechanisms such as BOLD. The scanner will be housed and managed within the Vanderbilt University Institute of Imaging Science, and will remain a primary research resource for a large number of experienced imaging scientists and trainees. The instrument will be supported by an established group of MRI experts and support staff. A comprehensive plan has been developed for the financial and technical support of the scanner as well as for its management and use, and the system is assured of strong institutional support and oversight.